Butuh Kepastian
by Krupuk Renyah
Summary: Pas mereka pacaran, lama-lama Seungcheol jadi butuh kepastian juga. Jeonghan yang lebih butuh soal kepastian cuma bisa menunggu sampai Seungcheol tobat menggalau soal mantan pacarnya. /Seungcheol x Jeonghan (Seunghan/Jeongcheol). Yaoi/


**Butuh Kepastian**

 **SeungHan**

 **Fluff, Romance**

 **Oneshot**

 **Warning: YAOI, BxB, Typos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seungcheol rasa ia sedang sakit hati sekarang.

Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar bisa dikatakan begitu kalau saja pacarnya masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dengannya. Tapi, masalah utama itu malah dengan mantannya.

"Duh, bodoh. Jangan bergerak begitu. Nanti spreinya kusut"

"Biar saja, aku sedang kesal!" Seungcheol berucap dengan memukul-mukulkan ponselnya pada kasur milik Jeonghan.

Jeonghan berdecak. _**Mood**_ nya untuk membaca buku habis sudah berkat kelakuan Seungcheol. Laki-laki cantik itu bahkan mendengus jengah melihat Seungcheol yang kini guling-guling di kasur sambil berteriak _**gaje**_.

"Sebenarnya kenapa sih?" Jeonghan merebut paksa ponsel Seungcheol dan setelahnya ia tertawa menyebalkan kearah 'pacar'nya itu.

"Hanya karena ini?"

Dengan kekehan yang masih hinggap di bibir, Jeonghan memandangi sebuah foto orang pacaran yang beberapa menit lalu di- _ **post**_ di Instagram. Siapa lagi kalau bukan akun milik Hong Jisoo, mantannya Seungcheol.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia secepat itu punya pacar lagi" gerutu Seungcheol tidak terima. Jeonghan yang waktu itu sedang duduk hanya bisa menepuk kepala laki-laki yang tengkurap disampingnya ini.

"Heh teman, cari kaca sana! Kau saja dua bulan baru putus dari Jisoo langsung menembakku,"

"Iya juga, ya"

"Ya sudah biarkan saja. Kalau dia memang suka dengan Seokmin, ya biar saja"

Seungcheol _**stay**_ cemberut. Sebenarnya ia dan Jeonghan dulu tidak sungguhan pacaran. Maksudnya, mereka itu teman dan pacaran karena sama-sama sedang patah hati. Mereka tidak menganggap satu sama lain sebagai pelarian, bahasa singkatnya sih mereka pacaran agar sama-sama bisa sembuh dari sakit hati. Agak _**alay**_ ya?

"Mau balas dendam, tidak?" Jeonghan menawari. Lengkap dengan sebuah seringai. Jangan termakan dengan wajah malaikatnya, Jeonghan itu seratus persen titisan iblis-_-

Gantian Seungcheol yang kini menyeringai "Oh, balas dendam?"

Setelahnya, Seungcheol mengambil ponselnya lagi. Dan membuat kamera ponselnya dalam mode _**selfie**_.

"Kita pose bagaimana ini?" Jeonghan menyela waktu mereka mau pose wajah datar.

"Yang mesra pokoknya!"

Seungcheol mulai menggebu-gebu. Ia bahkan menyarankan berfoto dengan pose melepas baju tapi ditutupi selimut. Biar kelihatan seperti habis 'itu'.

"Nanti kita dikira habis melakukan yang tidak-tidak" dengus Jeonghan sambil menjambak rambut laki-laki itu.

Bibir Seungcheol memicing sebelah "Bukannya memang biar kelihatan begitu ya- _ **aduhh**_ , sakit Han!"

"Dasar otak porno! Sudah begini saja"

Kini Jeonghan yang berganti memegang ponsel Seungcheol. Dengan bibir mengerucut menghadap pipi pacarnya, seperti mau mencium.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian dicium, sih?"

Jeonghan berdecak dan sudah akan mau menjambak rambut Seungcheol kalau saja lelaki itu tidak segera memeluk kepalanya sendiri.

"Biar tidak kelihatan vulgar, tahu!"

"Duh, kau ini maunya apa? Kalau ingin mesra ya jangan setengah-setengah!"

"Yaa! Jangan memekik! Kalau tidak mau, sana dengan orang lain saja!" Jeonghan mendorong bahu Seungcheol kesal.

"Tidak mau! Kan pacarku itu kau, masa iya aku melakukannya dengan orang lain" jawab Seungcheol kalem. Ia tidak ingin membuat singa betina ini marah-marah.

Jeonghan mendadak diam. Pipinya merah sedikit. Saat itu juga tawa Seungcheol meledak, karena tidak sekali-dua kali ia melihat Jeonghan tersipu cuma gara-gara ucapannya.

Seungcheol beringsut memeluk Jeonghan. Laki-laki yang diselingkuhi kekasihnya dan ditinggal menikah itu. Miris sekali, lebih parah dari dia dan Jisoo yang putus hanya karena Jisoo yang ingin punya calon suami seorang dokter.

"Terimakasih pelukannya, Pak Direktur" gumam Jeonghan tepat didepan dada Seungcheol. Sementara yang dipeluk mengangguk singkat.

Bibir Seungcheol terangkat lebar "Kita lanjutkan, oke?"

Seungcheol buru-buru menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Jeonghan, tak lupa dengan tangan yang ia taruh di tengkuk pacarnya -biar tidak berontak. Dan dengan kecepatan kilat, jari Seungcheol menyentuh tombol kamera dilayarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh, ya ampun! Ya ampun! Jisoo _**comment**_ di Instagramku"

Seungcheol menggigit jempolnya tidak percaya, ia membuka fotonya yang semalam ia _**post**_ ke Instagram, dan kebetulan beberapa jam lalu Jisoo _**comment**_ , tapi Seungcheol tidak tahu karena ponselnya ia taruh di laci.

Ia jadi deg-degan, bukan karena ia terlalu _**excited**_ soal Jisoo. Tapi lebih karena penasaran bagaimana responnya melihat foto nya dengan Jeonghan.

Dibawah foto mesra Seungcheol dan Jeonghan, Jisoo _**comment**_ begini: _'Kalian cocok sekali, segera menyusul seperti aku dan Seokmin ya? Aku akan kirim undangannya segera:)'_.

"Sial. Sial. Dia mau pamer atau bagaimana?"

"Kau kenapa? Kumat?"

Jun tiba-tiba muncul dan menengok kearah ponsel Seungcheol. Seungcheol lantas melotot pada sekretaris pribadinya ini.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa" jawabnya pendek lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke saku jas.

"Ini makan, aku beli dobel. Habiskan ya?" Jun menyodorkan dua bungkus burger dengan senyum ganteng.

Seungcheol tersenyum haru (sok-sok an) "Terimakasih, Jun. Tahu saja kalau aku kelewatan jam makan siang. Hehe"

"Tidak usah sok imut! Mual tahu,"

"Bicara begitu sekali lagi kupecat kau" jawab Seungcheol dengan mulut penuh.

Laki-laki asli China itu tertawa "Aku tadi melihat Jeonghan kesini, eh tidak tahu ya itu Jeonghan apa bukan. Dia bilang padamu tidak kalau mau kesini?"

Seungcheol menggeleng. Masih sibuk menghayati buger ayamnya.

"Aku lihat dia bicara dengan laki-laki tadi, tapi kelihatan canggung sih"

"Laki-laki?" Seungcheol melongo. Dengan mulut _**nyepres**_ sana sini.

Jun mengangguk "Dia tampan sih, walaupun masih tampanan aku" cicitnya narsis.

"Sial. Sial. Pasti itu mantannya"

Seungcheol berlari segera. Ia bahkan melempar burgernya yang hampir habis ke meja, tidak menghiraukan Jun yang baru kali ini mendengar Seungcheol mengumpat lebih dari dua kali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeonghan merutuk dalam hati. Ia hanya bisa membalas seadanya waktu Aron bertanya apa-apa. Ia canggung sekali bertemu mantannya satu ini, mantannya yang paling parah bikin sakit hati:')

"Kebetulan sekali kita ketemu. Kau kerja disini?"

"O-oh, tidak. Aku mau menemui pacarku" Jeonghan menggigit bibir.

Seungcheol pernah bilang padanya kalau Aron ini punya kerjasama dengan perusahaan miliknya, jadi pas suatu saat nanti Jeonghan bertemu, Seungcheol menyuruhnya bilang seperti itu tadi.

"Kau sudah punya pacar? Siapa dia?"

"Jeonghan!"

Seungcheol tau-tau sudah berlari kecil kearahnya, ia membungkuk sejenak pada Aron dan melempar senyum kecil kearah Jeonghan.

"Kalian ini pacaran?" Aron menunjuk mereka berdua dengan senyum yang sedari tadi tidak hilang.

Tangan Seungcheol melingkari pundak Jeonghan dan tersenyum mantap kepada Aron. Kalau ini, dia inisiatif sendiri.

"Wah selamat ya. Lekas menikah, oke? Oh, Seungcheol- _sshi_. Kita jadi rapat kan?"

"Tentu saja" tangan Seungcheol terangkat kedepan menyuruh Aron untuk jalan duluan.

"Tunggu aku di ruanganku saja, aku akan minta Jun untuk menemanimu" ucap Seungcheol lalu menyematkan sebuah kecupan di dahi Jeonghan.

Jeonghan mengangguk singkat. Sebenarnya Seungcheol jadi kebiasaan mencium dahinya, meskipun begitu Jeonghan masih saja belum terbiasa.

Mengabaikan hatinya yang sedari tadi berkedut jengkel itu, Jeonghan segera buru-buru berjalan ke ruangan Seungcheol guna menenangkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kupikir, mantan kita tidak punya raut menyesal sama sekali ya setelah putus dengan kita?"

"Ya berarti mereka sudah bahagia" jawab Jeonghan pendek.

Seungcheol lima belas menit lalu datang kerumahnya, bermodalkan satu kotak pizza dan senyum lebar. Katanya, dia ingin mengajak Jeonghan marathon nonton film.

"Kau serius sudah _**move on**_?" Seungcheol mengapit pipi Jeonghan dan membuat laki-laki itu memandangnya malas.

"Serius mau tanya itu sekarang?"

Mendadak wajah Seungcheol jadi murung "Kan aku butuh kepastian,"

"Heh, yang seharusnya butuh kepastian itu aku! Siapa yang masih sering galau karena mantan? Siapa yang masih suka stalker mantan? Siapa yang masih suka ngomel-ngomel tidak jelas karena mantan? Siapa, he? Siapa?"

Seungcheol rasa dirinya menciut ketika lihat wajah galak Jeonghan. Apalagi waktu wajah laki-laki cantik itu tetap saja datar dan sungguh, itu tidak enak dipandang.

"A-aku.."

"Nah itu kau mengaku" mulut Jeonghan makan pizza dengan beringas. Efek kesal, pizza pun jadi sasaran kemarahan.

"Aku sudah bilang, ya. Relakan saja Jisoo bahagia dengan pacar barunya. Memangnya kau senang menyiksa diri seperti ini? Kau itu belum bisa _**move on**_ , soalnya kau sendiri memang tidak niat!"

"Pliss, Jeonghan. Jangan marah-marah, oke? Kau terlihat seperti Ibu-Ibu hamil yang lagi _**badmood-**_ _Uwaaaa_ _ **!**_ "

Kekesalan Jeonghan yang sudah naik hingga ubun-ubun itu kini ia salurkan dengan menubruk tubuh Seungcheol dan menampari pantat laki-laki itu dengan anarkis.

Karena Jeonghan yang _**mode on**_ begini lebih horror dari film horror yang terpaksa mereka _**pause**_ tadi.

"Ampun tidak?" Jeonghan berucap setelah beberapa menit puas melampiaskan kesal.

Seungcheol telentang di sofa, wajahnya ia telusupkan di kepala sofa dan tidak berani memandang Jeonghan yang sekarang sedang duduk di pahanya. Ia juga serius meresapi nyeri-nyeri di pantatnya.

"Kita menikah saja bagaimana?"

"Choi Seungcheol, kau mau ku damprat lagi-"

"Aku bicara sungguhan, Jeonghan"

Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi menegakkan tubuhnya dan dengan seenak jidat menggigit pipi Jeonghan hingga menimbulkan bekas gigi.

Mulut Jeonghan menganga, matanya juga menyipit sadis. Seungcheol langsung antisipasi, ia menarik kepala Jeonghan dan memagut bibir laki-laki itu. Seungcheol juga menggigiti bibir atas dan bawah Jeonghan secara bergantian. Sementara sebelah tangannya menyingkirkan rambut panjang Jeonghan ke arah kiri.

Waktu mulut Seungcheol mampir ke lehernya, Jeonghan buru-buru menarik rambut belakang Seungcheol dan menatap laki-laki didepannya dengan napas memburu.

"Mulai saat ini, ayo saling jatuh cinta"

Seungcheol memandang Jeonghan dalam. Jeonghan mengatupkan bibir, ia bahkan tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Tidak bisa. Kau masih cinta dengan Jisoo"

"Bukan begitu.." desahnya halus. Bingung bagaimana mau menjelaskan. "Aku akan berusaha. Kita cuma butuh waktu"

"Bukan kita, tapi kau. Aku sudah suka duluan padamu, dasar bodoh!"

Lalu, Jeonghan pun _**mewek**_.

Melihat Jeonghan menangis tersendat-sendat begitu, Seungcheol jadi gelagapan. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Jeonghan agar tangisan laki-laki itu reda. Tapi hasilnya malah tambah parah.

"Jangan pukul pipiku, idiot! Sakit"

Dalam hati Seungcheol cuma bisa bersabar ketika Jeonghan menyemburnya lagi "M-maaf. Berhenti menangis, o-oke?"

"Awas saja kalau kau PHP!" ucap Jeonghan dengan hidung kembang-kempis.

Seungcheol menggeleng ribut lalu memeluk lagi tubuh Jeonghan. Sambil tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Iya-iya, aku janji. Kalau tidak, aku akan ajak Jisoo balikan- _ **fuck**_! JANGAN CUBIT PUTINGKU! AKU CUMA BERCANDA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

.

.

.

Hmmz, pliss jangan gebugin aku gara-gara aku gak nerusin 'pertemuan tidak terduga', dan malah nulis ini:") biasalah, gabut membuatku banyak berfantasi. Dan aku itu tipe orang punya banyak ide tapi ideku itu selalu rumpang. Kalo gak dapet ide buat bikin awalan, ya akhir, kalo nggak ya tengah-tengah. Suatu kebiasaan buruk yang sulit sekali buat dihilangin xD.

Yadah, aku nggak mau banyak cuap-cuap. Terimakasih ya yang sudah berkenan baca ff ku selama ini. Dan yang selalu mendukung aku, menyuporteri aku /lu kira sepak bola, gebleg-_-/ Aku terharu sekali (alay-_-) sampe guling-guling juga pernah. Serius, aku selalu teriak gaje waktu ff ku ada yang ngereview atau fav atau foll. Ibuk ku kadang sampe pura-pura gak kenal kalo aku pas lagi mode on :v

Wkwk, byeeeeeeehh :*


End file.
